


Wash

by Nope



Series: Companionverse [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: They're in the wrong place again.





	Wash

"--and that's why we were in the Alliance base!" Dennis finished. "It had nothing to do with us at all!"

"Does this sort of thing happen to you a lot?"

"All the time since I started travelling with the Doctor," Dennis said. "It's fun!"

"Right. Still, you must be glad to be out of the box."

"It's not really a box," Dennis explained, "it's a space-time capsule!"

"It's made of wood."

"It's made of ships and sails and lonely god tales," said the girl sitting upside down in the window. "My box was bigger on the inside too."

"Really?" Dennis asked. "Are you a Time Lord too?"

"Subjectively," she agreed.

"I don't understand!" Dennis cheerfully announced.

"People often don't," agreed the pilot. "I just pilot the ship and hope someone will explain it to me later."

"The Doctor always says he'll explain things later," Dennis said, "but he never really does, which is kinda annoying, but--"

"Come along, Dennis," said the man in question, bursting into the cockpit, brown coat swirling. "I've sorted everything out with the captain so we can--"

"Get off my gorram ship as fast as you can," the captain, also in a brown coat, put in, following on the Doctor's heels.

"Okay!" Dennis bounced to his feet. "Thanks for showing me the controls, Mister! I'll remember that bit about being a leaf on the wind!"

"Good lad," said the pilot. "And thank you, too."

"Why are you thanking him?" The captain asked, suspicious.

"Hey," said Dennis before the pilot could respond, "how comes you're wearing each other's coat?"

The captain and Doctor exchanged looks, then quickly swapped jackets while hustling Dennis out of the room. The pilot waved goodbye and then turned back to his instruments.

"Want to be the meat-eaters this time?" he asked the girl.

"Your models are historically inaccurate." She unfolded herself out of the window with preternatural grace and came and sat on the other side of the console. "I like the orange one."

The tiny toy dinosaur sat upright and roared approval.

"Magic is so cool," Wash said.


End file.
